ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Jada Whitewitch
Jada Whitewitch Jada is like her mother in some ways but the total opposite in others. Jada does like the cold and hanging out in her polar bear carriage, but turning people to stone? No. Just no. Alliance and Reason REBEL!!!!!! I AM A REBEL!!! I don't want to take over Narnia, I don't want to turn people into stone, and I especailly don't want to become my mother. Personality Jada is always steady and a natural leader. She works well with many different creatures and people. She is very commited to her classes as well as not being evil. She also doesn't hate spring, true it does dull her powers, but hey, it's pretty. But it drives her pollen allergies crazy. Appearance Jada has very pale skin and light brown hair. Her eyes are silver-blue. Jada is tall for her age, but being 1/4 giantress, that isn't exactly surprising. She is also thin and slender. Unlike her mother, Jada's outfits never include fur, faux or otherwise or skirts. Jada often uses bright colors (mostly because her mom didn't) and wears loose pants and tunic-like shirts with a sash around her waist. Jada's most common colors are red, yellow, and hints of blue. Her jewelry is NOT ice themed, and instead of diamonds and sapphires, Jada prefers rubies and topazes. Name "Jada" sounds a lot like Jadis, the White Witch's true name. Nicknames Jada also goes by "Jaddy" and "Witchy" by some of her friends. Family Jada lives with Aslan and Ariel, since her mother's death. Aslan believed that Jada shouldn't be punished for the mistakes her mother made. Jada considers Ariel her sister. Not much is know about her father, only that he was most likely human. If Jada has any blood-sibs, she has yet to meet them. Friends Jada is very close to Ariel and the Pevensie cousins. Many Narnians do not trust the daughter of the White Witch. The children of the wolves who once worked for the White Witch tend to be drawn to Jada. One in praticualar, Mina Wolf, however, is especially close to Jada. Later, while Ariel was in EA, she met Raven Queen. She realized how much she and Jada had in common and set up a video chat. The two daughters of evil witchs hit off right away. Romance Jada has a small crush Luke Pevensie. Only Aslan and Ariel know, because she went to them for advice. They basically said to follow her heart. Unless it told her to take over Narnia. Then, Aslan said, tell your heart to shut up. Also, see a therapist. Powers She has her mother's powers, minus the turning-people-into-stone thing, since she doesn't have her mother's wand. Which she is totally chill with. Pets Jada, like all Narnians, does not have pets. She does have polar bears and reindeer that pull a charriot/sled. Some of the wolves that served her mother still stand by Jada, and she's friends with some of their children. Again, none of these animals are considered pets. But they are probably the closest thing. Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Narnians